Problem: $ \dfrac{8}{9} \div \left(\dfrac{5}{6} \div -\dfrac{3}{6}\right) = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{8}{9} \div \left(\dfrac{5}{6} \times -2\right) $ $ = \dfrac{8}{9} \div \left(\dfrac{5 \times -2} {6 \times 1}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{8}{9} \div -\dfrac{10}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{9} \times -\dfrac{6}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{8 \times -6}{9 \times 10} $ $ = -\dfrac{48}{90}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{8}{15}$